


Fly me to the Moon

by minghaeggionni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Drinking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sideship Kunten, Surprise sideship, Swearing, Taeil is just a few years older, Teaching Assistant!Taeil, hints at Jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaeggionni/pseuds/minghaeggionni
Summary: Johnny accepts to join a Statistics class just to support Ten with his crush, but ends up getting one of his own on their teaching assistant Moon Taeil. He feels like he has no chance with him, and things get worse when he finds out his roommate Yuta knows him too, and that they look too close to be just friends.
Relationships: Moon Taeil & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	Fly me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt 237 of Johnny Fic Fest  
> Johnny has the biggest crush on his TA, too bad the only time he sees him outside class is when he comes over to Johnny's place to have sex with his best friend and roommate.  
> (According to the prompter the sex part was not necessary, but there must be ambiguity). 
> 
> Hello! This is my first time writing something this long in English, so feel free to point out where and if I made some mistakes!  
> I loved the idea of this prompt and I love Johnil so I decided to give this a shot, I hope whoever prompted this is happy with my entry. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Johnny had been enjoying his college life so far. He had been going to classes, missing quite a few of them. He studied, usually pulling all-nighters just a week before the exams, but managed to get passing grades anyways. The best part of his days was going to his volleyball practices, which were retaining most of his time and efforts, but the adrenaline each game gave him and the satisfaction each scoring serve and action made it completely worth it. But what he loved the most, if he were to be honest, was going to parties with his best friend and roommate Yuta, who always seemed to be able to find the best parties in the whole campus. 

Thanks to Yuta, but also to his own interpersonal skills, Johnny managed to make a nice group of friends, which made the whole college experience better than he would have expected when he first moved to South Korea. Johnny was, in fact, born and raised in Chicago but, as most of his relatives came from South Korea, he had always felt a part of him was missing and then decided to go in his parents’ homeland for college.

The first day of college was kind of unsettling, but after meeting his roommate Yuta, who was Japanese, from Osaka, things started going better. Yuta was two years older than him, studied philosophy but had a great aptitude for soccer, which was his real passion. Johnny enjoyed watching him play because he looked the happiest when he was on the field, but also because one of his teammates, Jaehyun. The guy was really hot and he didn’t want to miss on the eye-candy. He had had a crush on Jaehyun for half the first year of college, only to find out later on that he’d been going out with Sicheng, one of the dance club aces, for like three years already. Still, they became good friends, and enjoyed going to coffee dates almost every week. 

Yuta was also a perfect roommate, quiet and tranquil most of the time, but also a good company when the both of them didn’t want to be alone; quite tidy, at least in the common rooms of their small apartment which was what mattered the most to Johnny. Clearly, Yuta was free to do whatever he wanted in his dorm room. The only slightly negative thing about Yuta is that he enjoyed having friends over, and most of the times he forgot to tell Johnny someone was coming. Just like in that exact moment, when someone knocked on their door and Johnny was lazily lying on their couch, wearing only a pair of shorts and a very loose tank top. 

He heard another knock, but Yuta gave no sign of response, so Johnny sat up on the couch . “Yuta!” he raised his voice hoping his friend would hear him from wherever he was “Someone’s at the door, were you expecting anyone??” 

Still no answer. With a sigh, he got up from the couch to find out where his friend was and, upon hearing the sound of the shower going, he knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Your friend is here, get out of there.” he shouted, to overcome the sound of the water. 

“I must have gotten lost in my thoughts,” Yuta answered, his voice muffled by the bathroom door and the shower. “Please open the door for me, I’ll come out right away!”.

Johnny huffed but went to the door anyways. It wasn’t that poor guy’s fault if Yuta was a mess. He heard the guy singing softly. He must have been used to wait for Yuta, as he was late more often than not. Johnny opened the door, and his eyes almost fell out of his orbits. 

Right in front of him was Mr. Moon, the teaching assistant for one of his classes, but most importantly it was Moon Taeil, the guy Johnny had a big fat crush on. 

“Oh Johnny!” Taeil exclaimed, seemingly surprised to see him there, “I didn’t know you and Yuta were roommates.” He smiled so brightly that Johnny felt the urge to close his eyes, which he didn’t do, obviously. “Speaking of him, is he here?”

Johnny looked at him, dumbfounded. He still couldn’t believe his crush was in front of him, and that he had the chance to talk to him alone after all the time he spent daydreaming about it. Taeil cocked his head to the side, becoming increasingly curious about the other guy’s behaviour. 

Johnny shook his head to shake his thoughts away, and moved to the side, allowing the other in with a gesture. 

“He is about to get out of the shower,” he says, his voice a bit unsure because of the surprise. “You can wait for him on the couch if you want”.

“Thank you, Johnny,” Taeil said, smiling to him once again. Johnny felt his cheeks turning red... he  _ really got it bad _ .

* * *

Johnny had always been interested in photography and, after years of high school spent studying useless stuff –  _ Why the hell was Maths still a thing? Everyone had a calculator on their phone now anyways  _ – he finally had the chance to study what he really wanted and applied for the best course of photography and design he had found in Seoul. He had also sworn to himself that he would have never studied Maths, or anything related to that, ever again. So, when his friend Ten, a major in the Arts department just like himself, came up to him and asked him to join a Statistics class with him, he had just straight-up said no. 

Ten had whined for hours, and he was a real pro at being annoying. He wanted to join that class because Kun was going to be there, alone, and he wanted to have a chance to talk to him when his friends were not around. Ten was very outgoing, energetic and loved to meet new people. He was a foreigner just like Johnny, but he was from Thailand. They clicked almost immediately because he was one of the few people on campus that were able to hold a nice and long conversation in English, so Johnny found himself relying on the thai when he didn’t want to make an effort with his Korean, which was not bad, but sometimes you need comfort to explain how you really feel.

Johnny’s will faltered as he knew how big was the crush his friend had on Qian Kun, who was one of the most popular kids in their college, even if he was nothing like the typical college heartthrob. He seemed to keep interactions with people limited to the bare minimum, being nice and gentle most of the time but avoiding wasting his time on people whom he deemed not worthy of his time (not that he was arrogant, but he was just  _ really _ busy). To Johnny he looked alright, his body was slim but muscular, the dominant features of his face were his puffy cheeks, a cute pair of dimples and his doe-like eyes. He wasn’t Johnny’s type, but definitely Ten’s, who always fell for those hard to get.

“Come on, Johnny-boy!” Ten said, exasperated – Johnny absolutely loathed that nickname Ten used when he wanted to get on his nerves, thing in which he was definitely succeeding. He’d been attempting for, like, the tenth time of the day to convince Johnny to go to that damned class with him “Help a bro out!” He looked at him with that very look he knew Johnny was weak for. 

“What do you need me for anyways?” he asked, ruffling a hand through his own hair. “It’s not like I know him or anything, plus we both know your flirting game is stronger than mine”. He admitted with no shame, Ten had always been the first in his group of friends to hook up at parties and to get to date the guys he wanted, yet he couldn’t even look at Kun for more than five seconds without turning into a babbling mess. 

“You know my game is already over when I try to talk to him.” He fiddled with the hem of the shirt he was wearing, Johnny pitied him as he remembered exactly how the first encounter between the two went. 

_ (They were walking to the cafeteria after a very long class, Ten had been holding too many things on his arms, walking down the hallway carelessly as he was telling them about the latest rumour that was going around their campus. All of a sudden Ten’s arms were emptied of their content, papers flying around, his books falling on the floor with a loud thump. He bent down to pick things up, rapidly. _

_ “Oh my God I’m so sorry!” The guy who had just walked onto him said, bending down to pick up things as well. “It’s not a pro-“ Ten had rose his gaze to meet that of the other guy but his words died in his throat. Johnny could see his neck and ears become red, and his eyes grow bigger. _

_ The guy quickly picked up Ten’s things and handed them to him, who kept staring without saying a word. “My class will start in a minute and I have to rush” the guys said, his words slightly tainted with an accent Johnny couldn’t pick up at that moment. “I am so sorry again” he put his hands together, a sign to ask once again his forgiveness, and fled to his class. Ten came back to his senses when the guy was long gone, shaking lightly his head. “Who was that?” he had asked, a stupid smile on his face.) _

“Moreover,” Ten added, waking Johnny from his thoughts, with a small grin appearing on his face “I think the TA would totally be your type.” The grin was a full smile now, Ten knew he was weak for cute boys and, admittedly, he was curious to see if his friend was right.

“Okay, okay” He said, raising his hands to surrender “I’ll come with you, but if the class is boring, I’ll quit right away.” Ten jumped on him to hug him, giggling.

The class was boring as hell, he didn’t understand a word –  _ what the fuck is a standard deviation? Normal curve? Why would he need this shit? –  _ but he had to admit his friend was right. 

The teaching assistant was _ totally _ his type. 

He was short, but proportionate, had a cute face with nice lips and a small nose, but what Johnny liked the most were his eyes, sharp but sweet, dark and starry like the clear night sky. They complimented his smile, that was wide and warming. Johnny fell for his looks first, but then he introduced himself - his name was Moon Taeil, quite fitting – and Johnny was gone. The TA’s voice was warm like a blanket during a cold winter day, and he had a great sense of humour, sliding in jokes during his lectures (which were surprisingly quite a few, as Taeil was just a teaching assistant, but Johnny couldn’t definitely complain about that). 

He spent most of the lectures staring at the shorter man – he noticed he was significantly shorter when one day he walked into the class right after him – fantasizing on what it would be like to have a date with him or just chat randomly. Sometimes he felt the TA’s eyes linger on him, staying on his figure for quite a bit, but he was convinced it was his delusional mind trying to trick him. He had to convince himself that his crush would always stay what it was, just a stupid one-sided crush.

* * *

“Hey there Taeil!” Yuta exclaimed coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed but with his hair still a bit damp, a towel on his shoulder to avoid getting his shirt damp. “Sorry for making you wait; I’ll be ready in a second.” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Taeil said with a smile. “I chatted with Johnny for a while/a bit, it was nice.” He put his hand on one of Johnny’s arms, squeezing it lightly.  _ I will die if I don’t leave immediately, I’m not ready for this right now. _

“It was nice to see you, Mr. Moon,” he said, standing up abruptly.  _ I am so fucking embarrassing, oh my God _ . “I will go to my room”. Johnny headed to his room, but what Taeil said made him freeze momentarily on the spot. “Goodbye Johnny,” The tall guy could hear the other smiling. “Please, just call me Taeil next time”.

Johnny turned his head so fast he could hear his neck crack. Taeil was smiling beautifully, eyes two crescents and puffed cheeks.  _ I will definitely not survive this _ . He quickly nodded before rushing to his room, closing the door right behind himself. His face was burning, he could not believe what had just happened, and had _ oh so many  _ questions for his roommate.

He could hear the sound of Yuta’s laugh coming from the living room and then Taeil’s unsuccessful attempts to shush him. 

“Oh, c’mon Yuta” his voice was almost a whisper but somehow Johnny managed to grasp his words “Johnny can hear us here, let’s go to your room for this, please.” At those words, he froze, understanding very well what was about to happen in his friend’s room. Not wanting to be an unwanted listener of their encounter Johnny took his headphones and turned the music to the maximum level his ears could bare.

_ Maybe  _ his questions had already been answered.

* * *

“So you’re telling me,” Ten stopped talking as he handled the cappuccino he had just finished preparing to the client, who smiled to him before going back to his seat. “that your best friend  _ and roommate _ Yuta knows our TA?” He asked, surprised. 

Johnny sighed, burying his face into his hands. After Yuta and Taeil had left, he felt like he needed to talk to somebody about this and he remembered Ten had to work a shift at the campus cafè that was less than two minutes walk away. His friend had immediately felt something was not right as he saw the expression on his face, and understood where it came from when Johnny told him what had happened. 

“Yeah, they looked really close,” he answered, a little bit of jealousy creeping through his skin. He’d always known Yuta was a friendly guy who knew a lot of people, but he didn’t think he’d be acquitted,  _ and probably in a relationship _ , with the guy he had a crush on.

“Oh, did they?” Ten moved closer to him, pretending to be cleaning the counter. “Are you sure they’re just friends, then?” He smiled mischievously, knowing well that saying that would plant doubts in Johnny’s mind, which were already there, but Ten didn’t need to know that. 

“I hate when you say things like these, you know?” Johnny huffed, shaking his head lightly. He didn’t want to think about that possibility. Ten giggled and turned his back to him, as he put away some of the tools he had just washed. Johnny heard the doorbell ring, sign that a new customer had just walked in. He turned to see who it was and a grin appeared on his face. The new customer made his way to the counter and cleared his voice to make Ten, who was still dealing with the cleaned tools, aware of his presence. 

“I’m sorry, welcome to our cafè-” Ten stopped abruptly, as he laid his eyes on the customer. It was Kun, who tilted his head questioningly at the waiter’s reaction. Johnny took out his phone to snap a quick picture of his friend’s face, painted with shock but also a bit of embarrassment. It was Ten’s turn to make himself embarrassing in front of his crush. “H-how can I help you?” the Thai shook his head a bit, trying to make up for the late response.    
“I’d like a caramel macchiato, grande, please.” the guy said with a smile, that revealed a nice pair of dimples.  _ “One of Ten’s biggest weaknesses” Johnny thought “This guy’s gonna be the end of him.”  _ Ten nodded, starting immediately to get his order ready. Johnny chuckled, it was funny to see Ten so frustrated, when he’s usually very confident and sharp in his responses. 

Ten turned to Kun, handing him his order. “Enjoy!” He said with a shy smile. “Thank you, Ten.” Kun answered, smiling even more brightly than before. “I’m sure I will!” It was subtle but Johnny was sure Kun had just  _ winked _ at Ten, whose ears became impossibly red. Johnny was ready for the three-hours long rant Ten was going to make after the thing that had just happened. Ten, eyes wide in shock, turned to him after Kun left. “Did he just call me by name?” 

* * *

Johnny had just finished a particularly exhausting volleyball practice and decided to head straight home to have a long and nice shower in his flat. Opening the door, he noticed no one was home, Yuta might have told him he had somewhere to be in the afternoon but he was too sleepy to pay attention. He put his bag on the floor and quickly undressed. What he liked the most about being home alone is that he could go around naked without having to worry about it (not that Yuta had problems about that, they’d seen each other naked before, but still.). He grabbed a pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. He lost the track of time under the shower, the feeling of hot water on his skin too good to get out soon. 

After half an hour or so, he got out, dried up his body and slipped in his boxers. He took a smaller towel for his hair, ruffling them a bit to absorb most of the water. With the towel on his shoulders, he got out of the bathroom to pour himself a cup of coffee. In that exact moment he heard the front door opening, but the one entering the room was not his roommate but Taeil, who stood there, looking at him, too embarrassed to say a word but not enough to look away. Johnny didn’t want to sound delusional once again, but was Taeil  _ blushing _ ? 

"Hello Mr. Moon" Johnny said then, using the towel to dry his ears too, doing so also to cover his embarrassment which usually showed through his red ears. 

Taeil, as if woken up from a daydream, shook his head lightly, lowering it a bit, to try to cover the blush on his cheeks. "I-i told you to call me Taeil"  _ did he just stutter?? The shower must have been too hot because I am definitely delirious.  _

"Oh right" Johnny answered.  _ Taeil _ , he thought smiling, or maybe kinda muttered too as the other guy raised his head to look at him.

"I'm here to pick up some things I left in Yuta's room last time I came over" Taeil spouted, as if he'd be contemplating what to say for a while. "He was busy and gave me the keys, hope you don't mind" he raised the hand that was still holding the keys, to confirm his statement. A shy smile appeared on his face and Johnny felt a mirroring one grow on his face.

"I don't really mind." He added, to reassure the other.

_ In fact, I am very happy I got to see you again. _

Johnny felt a sudden chill on his shoulders, which reminded him of the fact that he was not wearing a t-shirt and he felt immediately shy once again. 

"I think," he said, moving towards his room. "I will go get a t-shirt or something, it's getting kinda chilly." He crossed his arms and rubbed his hands on his biceps, to both cover his chest and warm his body up a little bit. 

Taeil nodded vigorously, heading to Yuta’s room while Johnny went back to his. Once he entered his room, Johnny released the breath he didn’t know he was holding till now. He had stood bare-chested in front of Taeil and managed to look almost unbothered by it. He gave himself a mental high five and then rummaged among the clothes he had to fold. He picked a shirt, neither too loose nor too tight, even though it didn’t matter much, Taeil had already seen what was there to see eventually. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling them a bit to get the last drops of water out.Then he wiped them with the towel before tossing it with the laundry. 

_ Taeil comes over very frequently, stays the night and now Yuta’s also given him the keys to his room… what is their relationship exactly? Maybe Ten’s not wrong after all… _

Johnny shook his head to get out of it, overthinking was not what he was going to do. What he had to do was get out of his room and ask Taeil if he wanted some coffee, as he was going to make one for himself. He reached for the doorknob, breathing in to muster up his courage, and opened the door. Only to find that Taeil had already left, as he could hear no sound coming from his roommate's room. 

He sighed, another wasted chance. 

* * *

When Ten told him to meet him in the cafeteria to study for their Statistics’ exam he was quite impressed, as thought he would have just tried to wing it, having joined the class only to talk to his crush.

He only agreed because he wanted to try to impress Taeil by getting a good grade, even if he thought his chances were very low but, after all the recent happenings, Johnny hoped they weren’t  _ zero _ . Still, if he managed to pass he had one less class to care about in the next semester. 

“Hello Johnny!” Ten said, getting into the seat in next to his, a wide smile on his face. “Why are you so happy when we came here to study?” Johnny asked, quite puzzled by his friend’s behaviour, but not completely as he knew Ten was rather unpredictable. 

“Oh you’ll see, my dear friend” Now a grin decorated the thai’s face, who took study materials out of his bag and put it neatly on the table. Johnny now was even more confused, but copied his friend and took his stuff out of his own bag. 

“Ehi, over we’re over here!” Ten turned around to call out for someone to join them at their table.  _ Wait, was someone else supposed to be coming? _ . The other guy was showing his toothiest smile, the one he only saved for people he wanted to impress. He turned to the direction Ten’s eyes were pointed to and finally understood why his friend was so hyped about this study session. 

“Hello Ten!” Kun said, approaching their table and sitting right in front them. He could see Kun’s eyes linger on Ten’s figure for a few seconds more than necessary, and in turn his friend’s mouth stretch into a smile. There was something going on here, Johnny was sure of that."Hello" Kun said, now looking at him straight in the eyes. "I'm Kun! I hope you don't mind me being here, but Ten said you are in big trouble with statistics and wanted someone to help you guys out" He paused, turning to face the Thai guy "I am sure you know how obnoxious he can get when he wants something" He added, turning back to him with a sympathetic smile. "Oh trust me, I know so damn well. I'm Johnny, by the way"

"Nice to meet you Johnny!" Kun reached for his bag, pulling out a book and his pencil case. "Now let's get into it, I feel like it's gonna be a wild ride". Johnny smiled at that, he liked Kun.

They studied for what seemed like an infinity, Ten not wasting any chance to flirt with Kun, a newly found confidence which Johnny thought was due to the fact that they weren't alone. Which was good for his friend, but terrible for him, who had to witness all  _ that _ and also felt lonelier than ever. By the end of the study session Ten was sitting next to the Chinese guy,  _ very close _ to him.

"By the way" Kun said, as he got up to pack his stuff in his bag "as I was saying to Ten yesterday this Saturday I am hosting a party at my house, to celebrate the end of exams" Ten smirked at him, he had stepped up his game by  _ a lot.  _ "I'd be happy to have you there too, Johnny. You can bring some friends if you want." He slung his bag on his shoulder and left, waving goodbye at them. 

Johnny looked at Ten, who was lost in his thoughts, visibly over the moon. "You got some explaining to do, midget." Ten scrunched his nose but smiled, happy.

* * *

Ten had insisted to have a little pre-game at his dorm, to get their spirits up and ready for the party. Johnny had left his dorm a little after 9pm, telling Yuta he’d be out till late that day. Yuta, with a sly grin on his face, told him he’d be out as well, partying somewhere with Taeil. Johnny tried not to let this fact get to him, he had a party to go to and he wanted to enjoy it at its fullest. Still, the things between his crush and his best friend were rather suspicious, his best friend had been spending a lot of time with the teaching assistant, and Johnny hadn’t found neither the time nor the courage to ask if there was really something going on between the two of them.

Every time Taeil was in their dorm Johnny tried to hide in his room or to make the conversations as short as possible, not wanting to be there to see them being flirty with each other. When they entered Yuta’s room, he fled out of the dorm to see some of his friends not to think about what might be happening in there. During the lectures, though, Johnny felt Taeil staring at him, a faint blush creeping up the assistant’s neck when he was caught staring by him. They also talked a few times after the class, when Taeil decided to tag along to go to the school cafeteria. He was nice to talk to, always having a smart remark whenever Johnny tried to make fun of him to hide his shyness. Everytime they parted ways, Johnny felt butterflies in his stomach, and his cheeks hurting for having smiled all the time he was with the shorter guy. On his way to Ten’s room, Johnny decided that he  _ had _ to talk to Yuta, to see if he still has a chance to get his crush to like him back. 

He reached Ten’s room, took a big breath and exhaled right before knocking on the door. He repeated to himself that tonight was supposed to be fun, and it had been a long time since he went to a party so he had to make the most of this night. He didn’t even have to knock before the door opened, revealing a Ten who was dressed to impress (or to kill, which was for sure his aim). 

“Hey there giant!” The shorter guy said, letting him in. “We were just about to get started, help yourself with whatever makes you wanna have fun”. Johnny noticed there were a few people he didn’t know and Taeyong, Ten’s roommate, who approached him handing him a cup of beer “Long time no see!” he smiled prettily, and Johnny couldn’t help but smile back at him. “How are you Johnny?”. 

“Pretty good, finally free from exams!” He answered, taking a sip of the beer. “I just wanna have some fun tonight, even if I don’t really know who’s coming to the party. What about you? How are things holding up for you?” He sat on the couch and gestured for Taeyong to sit next to him. They chatted for a bit, Taeyong introduced him to the other guys in the room, Hendery, Yangyang and Xiaojun, who were all in the dance team with him and Ten. The thai guy had been busy trying to get as drunk as possible in the shortest amount of time, downing shot after shot of what smelled like sambuca. 

Johnny and Taeyong had joined him after a while, to avoid getting him too intoxicated. After an hour or so they got ready to head to the party, not before Ten decided Johnny had to wear a little of eyeshadow to compliment the outfit he had chosen for the night. Johnny prided himself on his fashion sense, and he had chosen a black silk shirt paired with dark blue jeans, ripped dangerously high on his left thigh and on the right knee. He had added an extra touch with a pendant on his left lobe and a little hoop on the right one. Ten worked quickly with the brushes and pencils, even too precise for being as tipsy as he was. After putting some highlighter on his cheekbones, Ten decided he was done with the make up. “You’re definitely gonna get some tonight, my friend” He grabbed the drink he left on the make up table, and chugged it in one go. “I definitely will.” He concluded, smirking and heading to the living room. Johnny chuckled but he really hoped his friend was right, he could use some distraction. 

  
Little did he know that getting distracted was going to be pretty hard. 

* * *

As soon as they entered Kun’s house Ten disappeared, not so subtly looking for the house owner. He stuck with Taeyong for a round or two of drinks, chatted with the people who approached them. Taeyong had suddenly excused himself to go to talk with someone, and so Johnny was left all alone with his fifth beer of the night. He let his eyes wander around the room, to see if there was someone who caught his interest. His search lasted less than a minute, as his crush entered the room followed suit by his roommate. Johnny decided he needed something stronger to drink, and headed towards the kitchen to get himself a new cup. The kitchen was almost empty, apart from a couple that was making out animatedly. 

Bottles and cans of beer were left with no owner, and it took Johnny a while to spot some spirits he could mix. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and a bottle of Kahlua, a coffee based liquor, and poured half and half on a red solo cup. “Oh you’re getting a Black Russian?” He heard someone ask, and he was surprised to find Taeil, alone, who was carrying a cup in his hand. “Do you mind pouring some into my cup as well?” He had a pretty smile on his face, and Johnny poured the drink on his cup without even answering. Taeil thanked him, drank a sip of the drink and nodded, approvingly. “It’s so good! Thank you, Johnny” He moved to lean on the kitchen counter, right next to Johnny, who realized he hadn’t said a word since the older had entered the room and talked to him. “Hello Taeil”. _ Hello???? Why am I so lame oh god _ . “Hello Johnny” he smiled gently from under the cup he was drinking from. “Wild party, isn’t it?” Johnny nodded, things had been taking a wild route in the last few minutes, if the screams from the living room were a sign to go by. “I didn’t know you and Yuta were coming”  _ What the fuck?? This was even worse, oh god why can’t I think before speaking _ .

Johnny mentally facepalmed himself for the lack of communication skills he had when he was with Taeil, and took a big sip off the cup, maybe getting drunker could make him less helpless. Taeil chuckled,  _ what was he so adorable for? _ , and turned to him. “Well yeah, we came together but I’ve already lost him in the crowd. He said he had someone he had say hello absolutely”. Taeil didn’t look upset with being left alone, Johnny thought. “Speaking of which, why don’t we move to the living room?” he lifted from the counter, pouring some more alcohol in his cup. “I feel that if we don’t leave we’ll assist to a very explicit show.” He eyed the couple on the corner, the shorter one was now full on grinding against the other.  _ Wait…. is that Ten … and KUN??. _ A moan escaped the mouth of the shorter, and they decided it was their cue to leave. Johnny made a mental note to talk to Ten in the morning, he wanted to know what lead to  _ that.  _

They entered the living room, the lights were dim and changed colour every now and then, the music was not too high, just enough for people to talk to each other, but only if standing really close. Johnny saw Yuta on the opposite corner of the room, talking with a tall, slim guy. He had short black hair, doe-like eyes and pouty lips. He was wearing a wine-red shirt and black trousers, and had a pair of glasses perched on his pretty nose. Yuta must have said something really funny because the guy laughed out loud, throwing his head back, an hand on the japanese guy’s shoulder to steady himself. Johnny glanced quickly in Taeil’s direction, but the shorter guy didn’t seem to have noticed the situation. He felt an hand on his wrist, pulling him on the sort of dance floor people had made for themselves to dance. “Let’s dance, I love this song” Taeil said, downing his drink and leaving the cup on the nearest coffee table to have both his hands free. Johnny did the same and let the other take him to the dance floor. The song wasn’t really danceable, nor Johnny’s style, but Taeil was loving it and that was enough for him. They danced for what seemed like seconds but were probably more than fifteen minutes, and Johnny couldn’t help but steal some glances to Yuta’s direction. 

When the guy leaned in and kissed Yuta on the lips, Johnny froze, not knowing what to do. “Hey” Taeil said, bringing one hand to Johnny’s bicep, to call his attention. “What’s happening?”. Johnny gulped, and turned his attention on Taeil, who looked genuinely worried. “You’re not going to like this” he started, a quick glance at the couple who had started actually making out confirming his words. “I just saw Yuta making out with some guy in the corner of the living room”. He concluded, lowering his head not to see the other’s reaction. He didn’t think he could bear to see the person he liked being sad over an idiot like Yuta. He heard Taeil turning around, looking for the couple. “Oh my God” from the sound of his voice the other didn’t seem so disappointed, he looked rather… happy? “It was about time! I couldn’t stand him and his infinite Doyoung-talk any longer” Johnny was now genuinely confused. “Wait a minute….” He looked at Taeil, whose eyebrows were knitted in confusion. “Aren’t you guys together? As a couple?” Johnny felt relieved to see the other laughing, maybe all his doubts were unfounded. “Me and Yuta?” Taeil asked, an hand on his chest. “Oh no, not at all. He’s my best friend’s brother”. Johnny couldn’t believe his ears, it took him a bit of time to register all that the other,  _ his crush _ , was saying. 

“But all the times I saw you going in his room…” He still couldn’t believe what was happening, he had to know more. “I had to take him away from you or he would have said something about the ridiculously big crush I have on you…” Taeil stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what he had just said. 

Johnny cursed at the fact that the music was too loud for him to be sure that he had heard that well. This time, it was him who grabbed the other’s hand, and took him out of the room, into the garden he had noticed from the kitchen window. 

There were light strands draped on the few trees, and a few candles lit inside some garden lanterns. Here he could notice the light blush that covered the older’s face, and he felt his mouth relax into a smile. “Did you just say you have a crush on me?” he asked, his eyes full of hope for a positive answer. The other didn’t look at him in the eyes but nodded. 

Johnny couldn’t find words to express what he felt, to finally know that his crush was not so unrequited, but that it was  _ mutual _ and now that Yuta was out of the picture it was his time to shine. Before he could say anything Taeil raised his head, looking straight into his eyes. He looked scared, but he started talking anyways. “I know it’s strange, and probably not right as I am your teaching assistant, but to be fair I’ve never intended to act on it, at least not until the course ended.” He took a deep breath, and then kept going. “But then I found out you were Yuta’s roommate, and he knows me pretty well to notice something like a crush. Then we started talking casually and I felt there was no way to turn back for me.” He lowered his head again, fiddling with his hands, not knowing what to do. “I understand if this creeped you out, or if you don’t want to see me anymore, I’ll just leave now.” He said, turning to go back inside, as if the idea that maybe his crush wasn’t so unrequited didn’t cross his mind. 

Johnny unfroze from the shock and grabbed the shorter guy’s wrist, making him turn back. “Wait” he finally said, Taeil was now looking shocked, but directly at his face. “Who said I’m creeped out?” He took a step closer to the other guy, whose accelerated pulse he could feel through his wrist. “Who said I don’t want to see you when you’ve been on my mind since the first time I saw you entering the classroom?” Johnny took another step foward, reducing the distance between them to the minimum. Taeil’s gentle eyes were still wide open, but he didn’t try to get away from the taller. “To be honest, I didn’t even need to follow that course but after I saw you I couldn’t stop from coming back for every class.” Taeil looked shocked, but positively so, as he was starting to realize the younger’s words. “When I found out you knew Yuta I had to hope you were just friends because I couldn’t believe the guy I was developing a crush on was my bestfriend’s boyfriend.” Johnny brought an hand to the older’s face, caressing it softly. “And believe me, I had been complaining about you and Yuta being a couple to my friend Ten for  _ a lot _ , he was so tired to hear me talking about that.” He smiled, and Taeil did too, softly. “So no, I am not creeped out and no, I don’t want you to leave.”

He cupped his face with both hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. They looked in each others eyes for what seemed like a eternity, before Johnny started leaning in. “I will kiss you now” Johnny whispered, so quitetly that he was not sure Taeil had heard it, but then the other closed his eyes and he finally closed the distance between their lips. It was sweet, gentle, just lips pressing on each other, but Johnny felt a surge of electric flow through his body. When they parted they were both smiling, and couldn’t keep the eyes off of each other. Johnny let his hands fall on the other’s sides, caressing him sweetly. Before he could say anything, though, Taeil pulled his head down by the nape and linked their lips again for a more heated kiss. 

Johnny felt over the moon, but his Moon was right in front of him. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this into a series as I've introduced a few side ships that might be interesting... we'll see!
> 
> I am happy to have partecipated to this because Johnny Suh is the literal love of my life and I think he deserves all the love in the world!  
> If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment, I will appreciate them! If you don't want it's okay anyways.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
